wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Recurring Elements
posing with the new portrait of himself posing with a portrait of himself posing with a portrait of himself]] You're on a Wordinista deconstruction provided by some liberal east-coast art student. If you really want to read this much, go to Wikipedia. The Colbert Report is the most truthy news program on television, everything else pales in comparison. Too bad Stephen can't see color. =Essential Elements that create The Right Attitude= In order to better understand Stephen and by extension, his show, one must study the "Essential Elements" of both Stephen and The Report. * Staying "Hip and In-Tune" with The Kids * Keeping "Plugged-into" The Internets * Balls * Nailing Guests * The Heroes * Inability to pronounce foreign names * Denying Obvious Latent Homosexual Tendencies * Being Judgemental: **On Notice **Dead to me **Tip of the Hat, Wag of the Finger **The Threat Down **Stephen Colbert's Big Brass Balls **The Shelves of Honor * Honoring Oneself **The C Desk **The Axe Body Spray Interview Zone **I Called It **Opening credits ***"Grippy" (October 17, 2005 - February 9, 2006) ***"Megamerican" (February 21 – April 6, 2006) ***"Lincolnish" (April 17 – ?) ***"Superstantial" (? - Present) ***Rushmorable (coming soon) =FAOTR= ]] In addition to having the Right Attitude, one must also have the right friends. AOTR stands for: "Acquaintance of The Report". * Bobby * Wilford Brimley * Charlene * Filliam H. Muffman * Alan * Tad, the Building Manager * Jimmy * Killer * The Prescott Group * Stephen & Melinda Gates Foundation * P.K. Winsome * Stephen Jr. * Daniel * Laurie * Meg =Enemies of Freedom, The Report and America= * Russ Lieber =Important Issues Dr. Colbert Discusses That No One Else Does= * The Threat of Bears to America * The Greatness of Papa Bear * Exactly How Good A Sandwich BLTs Really Are * The Freakishness of Oregon * The Greatness of Soledad O'Brien * The War On Christmas * The Ongoing, Unresolved Iranian Hostage Crisis * The Ontario Hockey League, specifically, the Saginaw Spirit =Regular Educational News Segments= Since becoming a Doctor, Stephen feels it is important that people know what's important. Here is a short list of the segments all Americans should be taught in public schools. * "All You Need To Know" * the "Better Know" series * The Wørd * Formidable Opponent * Movies That Are Destroying America * The Da Colbert Code * Stephen Colbert's Sport Report * Colbert Report Special Reports Freedom Trivia Often, after a commercial break, a message is shown to the Heroes. The names are often portmanteaus: Sometimes it's a "Fract" (Freedom Fact), while other times it might be a drinking game, a "Friddle" (Freedom Riddle), a "Franagram" (Freedom Anagram), a "Frnap" (Freedom Snap), etc. Others * "Gravitas-off" * Stephen Settles The Debate * "So Awful We Can't Bear to Show You", * "Around The World In 11.6 Seconds" * Bring 'Em Back or Leave 'Em Dead * "Un-American News" * This Week in History * "Campaign Against Humbuggery" * "Stephen Colbert's Balls — For Kidz" * "This Week in History" * "Was it Really That Bad?" * "The Craziest F#?king Thing I've Ever Heard" * "Stephen's Sound Advice" * Who's Honoring Me Now? * Who's Not Honoring Me Now? * "Who's Attacking Me Now?" * "Easter Under Attack" * "The Inbox" * "On The Phone" * Who's Riding My Coattails Now? * The Pulse * Stephen Colbert's Rioting Do's and Dont's * What Number Is Stephen Thinking Of? * South Pole Minute * Vilsack Attack =Official Colbert Contributions to America's Marketplace= Video Games, for The Kidz * "Stephen Colbert's World of ColbertCraft" * "Stephen Colbert's Escape From Skateboard Mountain" Music ]] * Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball: A Jazzebration * Stephen Colbert's Hiphopketball 2: The Rejazzebration Remix '06. * Stephen and the Colberts' "Charlene (I'm Right Behind You)" Other Important Official Colbert Products * "Stephen Colbert's Scorn" * "ColBucks" * Formula 402 is the Doctor's seed for creating a new world of truthiness * Formula 401, the unrefrigerated version of Formula 402 * Stephen's Written Word, Books Written by Stephen Colbert * Emergency Donkey Pinata =See also= *[[List of The Colbert Report episodes|List of The Colbert Report episodes]] *Truthiness *Stephen Colbert *''The Daily Show'' =External Sources= *Truth *Justice